Jump then fall
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Jump then Fall". TROYELLA ALL THE WAY!-JoeJonasluver05 previously yenibb8


I like the way you sound in the morning,  
we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard.

The shining sun coming from my window woke me up. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Then right on time my cell phone started to vibrate indicating a call. I grinned and grabbed my cell from my side table and didn't bother checking caller I.D since I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Baby."I greeted as I answered. "Aw! How did you know it was me?"He complained. I giggled. "Call it an instinct or maybe cause you call me everyday at this time."I said with another giggle. He laughed along with me and it felt so good to hear him laugh. It's my favorite sound "I love your laugh. It's the best sound I have ever heard."I said randomly then suddenly felt my face turning red as I heard him laugh again.

I like the way I can't keep my focus,  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

We were in drama class and Ms. Darbus rambled on and on about Romeo and Juliet. I'm usually the one paying attention but, since there is a blue-eyed man with one attractive head sitting in front of me who would even bother to pay attention? But, wait Gabriella. STOP IT! You need to pay attention! You want high grades right? But, he's so… Troy glanced back at me and gave me a quiet chuckle."I know I'm hot, Brie. Stop burning a hole through my head." He said. I bit my bottom lip and I looked down and turned red as a tomato. "Aw. it's—"Troy was about to say but, was then interrupted by Ms. Darbus. "Mr. Bolton, I don't see you paying attention so why don't you answer my question. Please stand up." She said. Troy quietly sighed and turned back to Ms. Darbus slowly standing up and from there I heard nothing else. All I heard was my head saying…Geez. Troy you are so hot. I really think we're meant to be together. As Troy tried to answer Ms. Darbus' question.

every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall.

We were at the the semi-finals. Troy is doing great so far the Wildcats are on the lead until… Troy tries to shoot then gets pushed by one of the members by the other team and he falls flat on the floor clutching his left hand and right foot which he used to stop his fall. "Troy!" I screamed as I practically jump off the bleachers and was about to run to Troy when some coach stopped me. "Let me go! Troy needs me!" I pleaded as tears almost clouded my vision. I felt so hopeless as people started to crowd Troy then an ambulance came and left with Troy on a stretcher.

At the hospital: I ran through the doors. I saw Coach Bolton standing there holding his wife. "Gabriella!"He exclaimed as he saw me. I immediately walked over to him and Mrs. Bolton. "Is he okay?"I frantically asked. "He broke his left hand and right foot. He can't play for about 2 months and he's really upset."Coach explained. I felt so bad for Troy. He must really be upset. I was about to say something but, "Don't touch me" A very angry voice of Troy was echoing into the hospital. I frantically ran to where I heard Troy's voice. "Troy!" I screamed as I saw Troy sitting by one corner tears in his eyes and doctors were there trying to calm him down. Troy looked at me. "Brie…"He whispered. I immediately walked over to him holding his hand. "Brie, Tell them I'm okay! Tell them I don't need the cast! Tell them I need to go back to the game. I can't let anyone down! I can't let you down…"He whispered.I remembered this morning that I told him that he needed to win this game for me. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I need to show troy that it was okay. I need to be strong for him. "Shhh."I said as I pulled him into a hug caressing his cheek. He finally broke down and started to sob. "It's okay. I'll take care of you. I'll be there all the way. I'm not gonna leave you." I told him as I hugged him tighter.

well I like the way your hair falls in your face  
you got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

Troy snuck up to my room as usual. We did this quite frequently for this past month and I couldn't ask for anything better to do to spend the night. "Come on, Brie. Tell me why you like me."He begged as I giggled. We were lying on my bed. I was lying on his chest and he had both arms wrapped around me. "Mhmm."I mumbled as I snuggled closer to him. He sighed and pulled me off his chest and sat up and went in front of me and toke both my hands in his. "Please."He said with the most adorable pout. I sighed and kissed his nose. "I like the way your hair falls in your face. You got the keys to me. I love each freckle on your face. I've never been so wrapped up, Honey. I like the way your everything I ever wanted." I told him as I blushed the 100th time this day. He grinned at me and crashed his lips against mine which of course led to a make-out session till midnight.

I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer,  
take a deep breath and jump then fall into me.

At night when Troy can't spend the night with me. I'd often think…What if Troy and I weren't meant for eachother…? What if he's not the one for me? Then I'd fall right into thinking how much I love him and how important he is to me and that was all that mattered right now.

every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into mebaby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

the bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
when people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
the time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
but I'll hold you through the night until you smile

whoa oh I need you baby  
don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

jump then fall baby  
jump then fall into me, into me

It's Troy's birthday and I'm so excited to see his face at the party when he sees his grandmother and cousins. He use to tell me he missed his grandmother so much since he use to spend every summer at her house in Australia.

I stepped into school anxious to see the birthday boy. When everyone was by Troy's locker all with a sad look on their faces. "Hey guys. Where's the birthday boy?"I asked in a joyful tone. They didn't give me an answer. "Is he…absent?"I asked again. They nod their heads. "Why?" I asked. Shar put a hand on my shoulder."His grandmother died, Ella."She mumbled. I gasped. Oh no. Why now? Why on Troy's birthday. I was speechless. All I thought of was Troy. He needs me. I turned around and ran to my bike to go to Troy's house.

I got in and Mrs. Bolton was crying. There were a lot of people there. All wearing black. Mr. Bolton let me go up to Troy's room. I slowly opened the door and I saw Troy sitting in one corner of his room with his head between his knees holding a picture of him and his grandmother when he was 14…The last time they saw eachother. "Troy?"I said as I slowly walked over to him. He raised his head to look at me and his cheeks were stained with tears. "What are you doing here?"He said in a emotionless tone. "You need me."I mumbled and he bursted out throwing the picture across the room the glass of the flame breaking. "I don't need you!"He growled. Even though it hurt… I know that he didn't mean that and I know he needs me. Even though he didn't want to… I went over to him and pulled him into a hug. He was struggling then finally gave up he buried his face into my shoulder and broke down.

Hours later: I just held him in my arms as he sobbed and cried. He finally stopped and pulled back looking me in the eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."He said. I kissed his cheek and gave him an encouraging smile. "I love you."He said then pressed his lips against mine into a passionate kiss.

every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
and every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

Me and Troy were walking along the beach with our fingers enlaced together. He stopped and faced me. "I don't know where I'd be if I don't have you. Thank you for catching me when I fall… For being there for me and for being there to support me. You're my life, Brie."He said looking at me with a sly smile. I bit my bottom lip then kissed him passionately.

**All right so that's all. I was listening to "Jump then Fall" by Taylor Swift and I was inspired. Sorry for the typos if they are any. I hoped you liked it!By the way I'm sorry I haven't been updating for my past stories. I just don't know what I should right next so if you want you can send me suggestions. So that's all! Thanks for reading! Review please****-XOXO-JoeJonasluver05 or previously known as yenibb8**


End file.
